


Jake's New Job

by longhairshortfuse



Series: Ships in the Nightvale [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diary/Journal, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marcus is a creep, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake starts his new job with Marcus Vansten and keeps a diary.<br/>For Marcus Vansten Appreciation Week over on Tumblr.<br/>(don't read if your head canon Marcus is a nice guy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weeks 1 and 2

Monday  
Started new job today. It's cool, so busy! Hardly got time to myself. New boss is weird, a bit abrupt. Kinda rude. But I'm not paid to like him, just to organise his appointments, do phone calls and run errands and stuff. I guess being a billionaire lets you say whatever you want. He called me in to his office to ask if I liked his tie. I said yes and he made me try it on and gave it to me. I guess that was nice, or maybe I just had an ugly tie.

Tuesday  
I wore the tie Mr Vansten gave me today and he said it looked nice. He had a lot of meetings today so I didn't see him much. I asked if he wanted me to go with him and take notes but he said no, made a joke about not wanting any evidence "or like whatever." He looked tired by close of business. I made him a latte. He said thanks but he let it go cold and poured it away when he thought I couldn't see. I asked him what drink he preferred and I'd get it for him, but he just kind of smiled at me. He gave me a new phone, said it was for work only. It has all the important numbers already programmed into it. That was real thoughtful.

Wednesday  
There was a fuss today. We all got to work to find the office closed up and a sign saying "cancelled" on the doors. Huh. I thought I might get a day off but my phone rang. Mr Vansten asked me to go to his apartment in town and work out of his office there. That was cool, his apartment is huge! You could fit my entire place into his hallway and have space left over. He was there, dressed in a suit even though he was at home, but he had no tie and his shirt was open like halfway down his chest. I think he waxes.  
I made phone calls for him for a while and he offered me a tour of his place. Wow. Just wow. So much space! So much stuff! He has a separate room just for his outfits. I must have been staring like a fool because he laughed and asked if I'd like to try on one of his suits. I really wanted to but I said no. He just kinda smiled that odd little smile again and said "suit yourself." Was I supposed to laugh?  
I wonder how old he is?

Thursday  
He called me into his office first thing and asked if I was freaked out about the clothes thing yesterday. I said maybe a little and he said "Hmm yeah, sorry or whatever". I said it was okay and he said he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable around him. I told him it was fine, he's the boss, says so on some of his suits. He laughed at that. I asked if I had said something wrong but he just laughed again. I was a bit confused so I went out of his office, sat at my desk and got on with sorting his appointments.  
Later he asked me to get him some lunch. I went to the coffee shop on the corner and got him one of their meal deals, like I usually have. Plain black coffee this time. He stared at it for a minute then shrugged and asked if I would eat lunch with him. We traded sandwiches. It was nice. We didn't talk about anything much. I didn't ask how old he is. Older than me, for sure.  
After lunch he asked me to type up some emails. He dictated and I wrote exactly what he said but I tried suggesting changes. Nothing much, just to make them more polite. He didn't like that, snapped at me and told me to do as I was told then apologised for being rude. Or, like, what-ever. I felt awful, probably went red. I felt like I went red. He's real rude to people but I never heard him apologise for it before.

Friday  
He asked me to go to a meeting with him today and take notes. It was weird, he was meeting Mr McDaniels about an insurance deal and keeping track of what he says is a nightmare! Afterwards, Mr Vansten read over my notes and said I did a good job and since I'd bought him lunch yesterday could he return the favour. Of course I said yes. He took me to a real nice place. He got a table right away, a nice one too. Perks of being famous I guess.  
We chatted again. I worked up the courage to ask him stuff about himself. He said he started the business himself way back, it has been his life and he never gets time to go meet people. I asked if he had family like kids, a wife, or a girlfriend, and he smiled and shook his head. He asked if I had a girl and I said I was too busy, what with my new job and everything, and anyway I'm gay. I timed it just right, made him almost spit his wine and I giggled a bit.  
We went back to the office. I wrote up the meeting notes and made sure he had the documents he needs to read over the weekend ready for his meetings on Monday. At the end of the day he came through and sat opposite me at my little desk and asked if I like working for him. I said yes .

Monday  
I talked to my friend Earl at the weekend. He thinks my boss likes me, you know, _likes_ me. I told him not to be an asshole and we laughed about it. He's only nineteen, what does he know?  
When I got to work this morning there was a suit carrier on my chair and a note from Mr Vansten. It said I needed a proper suit (whatever that means) and I should get changed. He wasn't in yet so I borrowed his changing room, hope he didn't mind. He might not even have noticed. When he arrived, I was standing by the printer waiting for a document to finish. Mr Vansten just kinda stood in the doorway for a few seconds. I got embarrassed and asked if there was a problem. He said "Hmm nope" and that I look good in a "proper suit".  
I asked what he meant. He said, "One made to fit you". I wonder where he got my measurements?  
It's comfortable and it does feel good. I thanked him for the suit. I wonder whether it's a gift or a loan?  
Anyway, he said he had a lot to do before his meetings started, didn't want to be disturbed and disappeared into his office. I stuck my head round the door and asked if I could give him a hand but he just made a kinda funny noise and said no, get out.  
He was late for his first meeting. He said it would be best if I stayed in the office to deal with the phone "and like whatever" then apologised for snapping at me earlier.  
I kept his diary updated and texted him reminders of where he needed to be. He didn't reply until real late when I got a message saying _Thanks, Marcus_.  
Am I supposed to call him Marcus now? Don't know if I can do that.

Tuesday  
He was in a real bad mood this morning, yelling about "that fucking dragon" so I just kept my head down. I guess the deal they agreed last week went sour. McDaniels left a voicemail (voicesmail?) to cancel their lunch meeting so I fetched Mr Vansten some coffee and a sandwich. I thought he was going to throw them across the room when I told him his meeting was off. I backed out of there pretty quick.  
Mr Vansten came out a half hour later and asked if I knew how to drive. I said I did. He handed me his car keys and said he wanted me to take him out to get drunk. I told him that was a real bad idea but he was set on it so I took him to his club. I asked if he wanted me to wait in the car but he said no, come in with him.  
I don't know how anyone could afford to get drunk in there! It costs more for one glass of wine than I'd pay for a whole bottle. Anyway, he drank most of a bottle of something older than me, offered me a small glass too. It was nice, real nice. He was still in a mood when we left, asked me to take him somewhere else, somewhere nobody would bother him. I didn't know where to take him so I took him home. Here. My place.  
I had a bottle of wine from the weekend, Earl doesn't really drink much so there was a whole bottle. Mr Vansten had most of it. He made a face at the first sip but got used to it, talked a whole load of shit and fell asleep on my sofa.  
I took him home to his apartment, helped him inside, made him drink like a couple of pints of water and put him to bed. I left him a note to say call if you need anything.

Wednesday  
He didn't call. I rearranged his morning appointments and fielded his calls until he arrived, late. He asked me to join him in his office and quizzed me about the previous day. I filled in the blanks for him and he sat back with his eyes closed. I wondered if he was asleep and offered to fetch him more water, paracetamol and maybe a blanket. He asked for mac'n'cheese from the canteen.  
He looked a bit better after lunch and seemed okay during his meetings although he refused to take his sunglasses off. He asked me to stay and take notes.  
Afterwards he thanked me for being, "you know, discreet or whatever" and I drove him home but didn't go in. He sat in the car for a minute without saying anything then asked if I'd like an apartment in his block since mine was real small. I said I can't afford a place like that. He told me I didn't have to worry about stuff like that. I said I appreciated the thought but he'd given me an expensive tie and a suit that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe and I can't accept big gifts like that, I need to know I've earned it or I'll worry about how I'm expected to pay him back.  
He looked pretty mad at that so I gave him his car keys back, got out and walked home.  
I hope I still have a job tomorrow. Maybe I should call and try to explain how I feel but I don't have words for that yet.

Thursday  
Mr Vansten acted like nothing happened. We had a meeting scheduled to go over some diary stuff, like corporate events he wants me to organise. After he outlined the details and I made some suggestions that he agreed with, I found the courage to ask if he was bothered that I didn't accept his offer. He shook his head. He said no, he was disappointed that I chose to live in a shithole when I could have a nice place, but it was up to me. Or whatever.  
He asked if he'd made me feel uncomfortable again. I said I did not know how I felt. Mr Vansten looked right into me and I knew I was lying. He said, "Hmm yeah, if you're okay with it I want you to call me Marcus. Just in private. In meetings better still call me sir or whatever."  
Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I have a thing for my boss and everyone is going to think I'm a gold-digger.  
I called Earl for advice. I know, he's only nineteen, but he's been nineteen for a long time. He told me to get a fucking grip and ask him out.

Friday  
I felt sick this morning, so bad I almost called in for a day off. I had to weigh up the thought of seeing Marcus with the thought of _seeing Marcus_ if you know what I mean.  
So I went to work. I wore the tie Marcus gave me, and the suit. He was there before me, unusually, and we didn't have a scheduled meeting so I didn't see him until he texted me at twelve-thirteen to tell me to book somewhere nice for dinner later, table for two, and have a car ready to drive him. I knocked on his door and went in to tell him it was sorted. He seemed happy about that. I asked if he had a date but he said he didn't know whether it was a date or just dinner or even nothing at all.  
I said, "oh." I guess I was disappointed but then he asked me to go get us both some lunch and eat with him. We chatted. I asked him his age and he just laughed and said, "Hmm yeah, stopped counting!" So he's probably not old enough to be, like, my dad. Ugh. I asked him about his date again but he just smiled at me and refused to speak. I tried out how it feels to call him Marcus. I felt pretty nervous about it but it made him smile.

Late afternoon Marcus (ha!) asked me to help him choose an outfit for his date/not-date. We went to his apartment and he said he wanted me to choose something I thought he would look good in. I said something cheesy about how he looks good in everything, you know, bit back the reply "my arms". I sure hope he's not a telepath. He asked if I'd like to try anything on, we're about the same size, and held up a couple of things. I modelled a faux-suede three piece that made Marcus laugh until he almost cried, he admitted it had been a fashion mistake from a while back.  
I took it off again and looked in Marcus's less formal collection. Eventually he agreed on a loose silk tunic and pants I picked out for him, I held up the tunic and said the green and gold set off his eyes. He went quiet for a moment. I picked up my suit trousers and put them back on. I found a matching beaded belt and Marcus let me dress him.

I was acutely aware of how close I was to putting my hands on his body. I tried not to stare and imagined kissing his thigh as I knelt, held his pants open and he steadied himself with a hand on my shoulder and lifted his foot. He raised his arms so that I could slip the tunic over his head and let gravity drift it into place, I could have brushed my fingers across his ribs and pretended it was an accident.  
I did none of those things. I passed my arms around his waist to wrap the belt behind him. He rested both hands on my shoulders. I giggled, nervous. I asked Marcus what his dinner companion would think if they saw him right now.

He turned those beautiful hazel eyes on me and said, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me? You are free tonight, aren't you? You can, you know, come to dinner with me?"  
My heart did not know whether to speed up or stop. I stood perfectly still except for the tremble in my hands. I dropped the belt, held Marcus around the waist and kissed him.

I stepped back, hands over my face. Apologised. Babbled something about _oh fuck I can't do this, you're my boss, biggest cliche in business blah blah blah_

He sighed and said, "It's dinner. I'll put a plain suit on and we'll be two colleagues or whatever. It doesn't have to be anything more than that. Hah. Call the restaurant to cancel the candles and roses. We eat, say goodnight, see you Monday. Hmm yeah?"

So we went out. I asked what he wanted from me, was I a destination or a diversion. He said he didn't know but he'd like to find out. I asked some pretty direct questions, like what if we break up? And if I do/don't have sex with you do I still have a job? That one made him mad. He ranted at me a bit, hissing to avoid shouting in the busy restaurant. I shrugged at him and said I didn't know how these relationships worked but TV shows made them look like a real bad idea. He actually face-palmed.

I don't know which of us started laughing first. I know I said, "this is insane! I really like you."  
And he said, "I really like you too so I don't know why you're busting my balls!"  
I apologised and asked how I could make it up to him.

I was right, he does look good in my arms.


	2. Week 3

Monday  
I told Earl when I saw him on Saturday about my non-date with Marcus and some of the other stuff. He says I'm an idiot and I should've taken the apartment. Maybe he's right, I dunno, but my place is fine. Earl asked if I slept with Marcus. I was tempted to say yes just to see his face but I told the truth: we talked, ate, touched hands a couple times when we tried each other's food, got a cab back to his place but I didn't go in. He didn't invite me. He asked if he could kiss me goodnight. I was kinda nervous but I said okay. He kissed my hand! Earl said it sounded real romantic. Anyway, I came home on my own. Marcus sent me a text later, _Thanks for being good company, I had fun. Goodnight._ I texted back goodnight I had fun too.

Marcus was real busy this morning, holed up in his office, and he had a lunch meeting with the head of sales and the head of marketing. He asked me to go along to take notes but I had to be careful to call him Mr Vansten or sir all the time. I said, "no problem, Mr Vansten, sir!" He laughed, told me to grab my notepad and follow him. It was a real boring meeting and I was too busy taking notes to eat anything. When I walked in the head of marketing said something like, "oh he's got a new assistant, I swear they're getting younger," but I didn't put that in the notes. I thought it was pretty rude, really, I'm well qualified to do my job. After the meeting, Marcus (oops, Mr Vansten!) told me to take some food back to my desk and type up.

About four thirty, Marcus yelled for me to bring him coffee and do his emails. I didn't make any suggestions this time. When he finished the last one, we chatted until it was time to go home. He asked about my parents, like why didn't I still live with them. I told him I was a disappointment to them because I made the wrong lifestyle choices according to my dad. He asked if that was because I'm gay, which made me laugh. I said no, that's fine. It's because I went to college and studies _Advanced Personal Assistantship_ instead of being an aerialist like my dad or a lion tamer like my ma. He asked where my parents live and I just shrugged and said, "wherever."

So he insisted on taking me out for a drink in case I "wanna talk or whatever". I told him it had hurt a bit that they didn't accept me for who I am and they had rejoined their old circus as soon as I moved into my college dorm and I hadn't seen them since, but that I met Earl at college and that kinda made it better.

Jeez he grilled me about Earl! I think he was jealous. I said Earl was my college room mate, he studied _Exotic and Survival Catering_ and is a great guy. He asked if Earl was my boyfriend. I teased him a bit and he got angry. I said I really liked Earl, I see him every weekend unless he's at camp, but although we had both been nineteen once Earl had stayed nineteen and I thought I was too old for him now. Marcus went kinda quiet and stared at the corner of the table. I noticed he does that when he's trying to stay calm. He asked real slow and quiet if I thought he was too old for me. He looked real sad so I said I was sorry, never meant to upset him, that kind of thing. He drove me home after that. Guess I pissed him off.

 

Tuesday  
Late last night I texted Marcus. I couldn't sleep because I kept going over how much I must have annoyed him and I wanted to clear it up. I sent "I don't know if you're too old for me because I don't know how old you are" and he replied with a number. I sent "no way! you look, maybe, forty?" and he sent me _flattery will get you everywhere :-)_

He arrived about ten minutes after I did. He perched on the edge of my desk, said he was sorry he'd been a bit moody the night before but I'd reminded him that there's an age difference between us and that he shouldn't think of me the way he does. I said it was up to him what he thought about. That made him smile. He squeezed my shoulder and asked me to make sure he wasn't disturbed because he had some documents he had to read carefully so I diverted his calls and emails to my desk and didn't let any visitors through.

Marcus texted me for coffee so I went to the machine in the canteen. Some of the general admin staff were there, pointing and laughing at a calendar page, signing in the boxes and dropping money into a paper cup. They jumped and hid it when I asked what they were doing and wouldn't explain.

I'm not an idiot, I'm pretty sure they're betting on something and that's illegal if it's unlicensed. The City Council is supposed to get a cut of all sweepstakes and raffles. I guess they think I'll report it or something. I didn't tell Marcus, he looked real busy. I put his coffee down in front of him as quiet as I could. He looked up at me, took off his tie, undid the top two buttons on his shirt and said "suddenly hotter in here." I offered to call site to check out the air con for him but he laughed and said don't bother.

He came out of his office around three twenty and said he was hungry. I offered to fetch something from the canteen but he said no, he was sick of the office and wanted to go out, would I drive him somewhere. I took him to the Moonlite for coffee and pie. We sat in a horseshoe shaped booth, side by side. He said he liked sweet things and stroked the back of my hand. I turned my hand, clasped my fingers into his and looked up. He smiled at me and said, "cherry?" I asked for rhubarb and he kissed me. It was nice, gentle. Then he apologised, said he shouldn'a done that or whatever.

We didn't go back to the office. We ordered pie and coffee, more coffee, and sat there chatting then quiet and holding hands until gone six. He kissed me one more time, when I took him home. He looked up and down the street then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before going in to his block.

 

Wednesday  
I called Earl last night because I couldn't stop thinking about Marcus. He asked me why I didn't just go round to his apartment and fuck him already, get it out of my system. Jeez, Earl, not helpful! I explained that I kinda wanted to but Marcus is aware of the age gap thing and thinks it's wrong to want me like that. Earl laughed and said _yeah I bet he does!_ Then we chatted about what we want to do at the weekend. Earl's got camp so I won't see him until Sunday night.

Marcus texted early to ask me to go to his apartment to work out of his home office today. He let me in and said he had some "you know, personal stuff or whatever" to do today so wanted to stay home. I know he's got another place, a real mansion, in a nice part of town. He stays there at weekends. I'd love to see it but I don't think he'll invite me there. I set up in his office and rearranged his diary like he wanted, he said to give him Friday afternoon free and book somewhere nice for lunch. I asked if he had a date and he said "I dunno, do I?" and laughed.

Turned out his appointments were real personal! First he had a massage therapist. I sat in the same room, which was a bit weird, and typed up letters he dictated. He asked if I'd ever had a massage. I said no so he asked his therapist if she'd do me too if I wanted. She was real nice, said her name was Tess, made me feel comfortable. She told me what she was going to do before she did it and checked I was okay with her touching me, like, near my ass and stuff. I asked her about her job and she said you had to know about muscles and skin and science and how to get rid of creeps using pressure points. She demonstrated on a pressure point. I promised never to mess with her and she laughed. Marcus offered to kiss it better, right in front of her! She laughed at that too.

After Tess left, we sat around wearing bathrobes. It shoulda felt weird but Marcus treated it as completely normal so I guess it was okay. He dictated a couple of pages of a bid he's sending to the City Council before his next appointment. I'd never had a manicure before either. That was funny, I let Marcus choose a colour (gold!) and the manicurist said to be careful with my nails for an hour. I've never worn nail polish before. It makes me smile when I look at my nails now. I might buy some. Wonder what Earl will say? Probably _can I have purple?_

Anyway, I couldn't use my hands for an hour while it set properly and Marcus teased me. I got real giggly when he tickled me and I couldn't defend myself in case I smudged it. I promised revenge. We rolled around for a while. I hope he didn't notice just how much I liked having him touch me.

Marcus asked me to make lunch. He has a real cool kitchen. I wished I'd paid more attention when Earl tried to teach me to cook when we shared my apartment. Marcus laughed at me (again) and I said I'd learn to cook if he wanted, after all the guy he was jealous about is a junior chef. He went real quiet again at that. I said Earl's a friend, not a boyfriend, I know the difference and anyway what I do out of work hours is my business.

I think I did something wrong because he said I should take the rest of the day off and go home. Maybe I won't mention Earl again.

 

Thursday  
Marcus was in before me today. I went to see him and asked if he had a problem with me. He said no, why would I think that? I shrugged. He said I was being silly. Maybe I was. I didn't apologise, although I wanted to. I said I don't like being called silly and left it at that.

He came out of his office after a few minutes and sat on my desk. He said he was sorry he'd upset me and would I forgive him. I said of course and he kissed me. I saw him check the door was closed first. He knows I don't want my co-workers to think there's anything going on. I stroked his cheek and kissed him back. He said we shouldn't do anything at work in case people thought I was taking advantage of him.

I said okay and got up, Marcus asked where I was going. I said, "your office, you have a changing room with a lock, right?" He followed me in there and we made out for, like, twenty minutes or something. I told him I wanted him, like really _wanted_ him but he said he knew how he felt was wrong and he shouldn't be letting me do this. But he was there, right? If he didn't want it he could have told me to stop when I put my hand in his pants.

Marcus gave me a keycard for his apartment, told me to go choose a suit for myself. I asked him to come help me with that. He smiled, kissed me real slow and said to go when I'd done his emails and he'd be there later.

He still wasn't there by eight so I went home. I didn't take anything.

 

Friday

I called him "sir" and "Mr Vansten" all morning just to piss him off. He called me through at eleven and just sat back, folded his arms and said, "out with it."

I said whaddaya think, I went to your place like you told me but you didn't show.  
He said so what, I'm a busy man. Something came up.  
I said you could have called or texted me.  
He said I was being too needy and why was I still wearing the same suit.  
I said fuck you and your job and left.

I went home.  
He called, like, eight times, I dunno.  
He texted where was I and sorry and shit.  
I wanted to talk to Earl but he was at camp.

The buzzer went at one. I peered out and Marcus was there. I let him in. He had three suit carriers with him and a bag.  
He said he was sorry.  
I said if you wanna fuck me, fuck me. But for fucksake stop fucking _with_ me.  
That made him smile. I said I didn't care how old he is as long as he loves me and treats me right. He stroked my face, I guess it was still red and puffy, and kissed me. He asked whether I loved him or hated him right now. I said maybe both.

He looked around my room and said I should take the spare apartment in his building but I said no, I like it here. It's mine. He said okay and asked if he could stay a while. I said suit yourself. He laughed and pointed at the suit carriers hanging on the coat rack by the door. "I brought these for you. Try them on. You can have the one you like, or all of them if you want."  
I said I wasn't a dress-up doll. Marcus went silent after that. He got up and made for the door. I reached it at the same time he did, our hands clashed on the door handle.

I said I was sorry for snapping at him. He said he was sorry for what _ever_ he'd done and he didn't understand. He said he loves me, he knows it's wrong to want me because he's, like, real old even though he doesn't look it and I'm twenty four, but that's just how he feels. He wants to do things for me, give me things, is that so bad?

We stood there in the doorway, holding hands on the door handle, until I sighed and kissed him. He said we'll miss our lunch reservation. I got changed into a new shirt and one of his suits (it's a real nice one, think it's linen and silk, feels real soft) and we made lunch last all afternoon.

After, he had the driver drop me off at home. Said he had some investors to look after, you know, entertain or whatever out at his mansion and I wasn't ready to join in yet, he said I needed training. Huh.


	3. Week 4

Monday  
I had a pretty boring weekend on my own. I wanted to talk to Earl but he was at camp until late on Sunday. I texted Marcus on Saturday but he replied that he was real busy. I tidied up a bit and took the nail polish off. Tried painting them myself but I made a mess. There's a nail place in town but I was too scared to go in. Anyway, Earl arrived at eight last night full of camp stories. 

Marcus arrived in a good mood, asked how my weekend was and said he'd made some good deals for the company. He wanted me to sit in his office all morning and help him with some draft documents from the weekend. It was warm so he took off his tie and unfastened his shirt so every time he moved I could see a little flash of skin. He laughed when he caught me staring and said I was too easily pleased. He had meetings all afternoon so I brought him lunch and helped him go over his schedule. 

We were both tired by the end of the day. He said we should go out for a drink or whatever but I wanted to get his meeting notes written up properly then go home. I said when Earl has camp he's tired and he gets Mondays off so he uses my place because it's real quiet and he can sleep all day if he wants. I wanted to go home on time because Earl cooks for me if he's stayed over.

Marcus said he wouldn't keep me late and I could leave the meeting notes for the morning. He asked me a whole lot of questions about Earl, like when he stays over where does he sleep and what do we do together and stuff like that. I decided to have fun, I told Marcus I texted Earl twice a day, that Earl slept with me in bed and we'd kiss goodnight and snuggle up, maybe share a shower in the morning, walk around naked. He was totally taken in! He went all thin-lipped and silent, staring at the table until I leaned real close and whispered, "last night I let him fuck me so hard I couldn't walk and he let me call him Marcus," and giggled. Marcus went red then burst out laughing and told me off for teasing him. He asked if I told Earl about us, I said not much. He said he didn't like it that Earl slept over. I didn't have a reply for that. 

When I got home Earl was still here, he'd made dinner and cleaned! I told him what Marcus had said and he frowned at bit at that. I thought he would turn it into a joke but when he left to go home after dinner and a movie he hugged me longer than usual, patted my cheek and told me to be careful. 

 

Tuesday  
Ugh, what a day. Typing up those meeting notes was dull! But Marcus called me into his office after he read the paper copies and said I'd done a real good job. He smiled that kinda lopsided smile he gets and said he didn't know whether I deserved a reward for being good at my job or a punishment for teasing him about Earl yesterday. I asked what the reward and the punishment were and did I get to pick, and said maybe I deserve both. He laughed at that and invited me to have dinner with him in his apartment tomorrow after work. He said dinner was the reward but he'd have to think about the punishment because I was too big to spank. Well, that gave me something to think about! I've never done any kinky stuff. Wonder if that's what he's into?

The afternoon was weird. Marcus took me out to an appointment with one of his business partners. I had to remember to call him sir again, nearly slipped up one time. The other guy was creepy, kept staring at me, asked how long I'd been working with Marcus and was I a "good boy" and did I always do what I was told. He made my skin crawl. Marcus snapped at him and he stopped. After the meeting, Marcus said he was sorry I'd had to put up with that but I had to be careful, some people would take advantage of someone like me. I said, "but you're not like that, right?" and he looked like someone hit him. He said how could I think that he'd take advantage of me, he was trying to be nice to me and if I thought he was a creep he could move me to general admin and I wouldn't have to work with him one to one again. I said that's not what I meant, of course I didn't think he was a creep! I got pretty upset.

Well we sorted it out with a bit more shouting in the car. I cried a bit, although I tried real hard not to. He held me tight, stroked my hair, kissed my face and apologised, said he was just so worried about how it looks, you know, older rich boss uses young assistant, or young assistant seduces rich older man for money. I calmed down and said I didn't care how it looked, who I'm with is up to me, and anyway nobody knows and all we had done is fool around a bit, it's not like anyone had been seduced yet. He asked if I would be his secret. I said maybe you're my secret and he laughed. 

He drove me out to the sand wastes and we walked along the edge of Radon Canyon. It was deserted so we held hands and fooled around a bit more before he dropped me off near home. Earl called later just to say hi. I told him about the creepy guy and Marcus shutting him down, but nothing more.

 

Wednesday  
I was pretty nervous all day. Marcus texted to say he'd be in late so I rearranged his appointments. He arrived at lunchtime, closed the office door and kissed me. It was nice. He asked if I was still okay for tonight and I said I was looking forward to it. He's great when he's in a good mood. 

The afternoon dragged. I swear time doesn't work when you're looking forward to something. He left at five, asked if I still had the keycard he gave me last week and said I should go round at seven. I went home, showered and changed, almost called Earl but decided he'd be too busy to answer. I can call later when I get home, probably around the time his shift at the restaurant ends.

Shit, I'm so nervous! 

 

Thursday  
Is it possible to call in sick because of acute embarrassment? Ugh. Marcus probably hates me now.

Last night started real well. Marcus cooked! Turns out he was late to work because he went to see a pasta dealer. We had ravioli. He asked if I liked my reward and I said yes. He said good, because now I had to take the punishment. I wasn't allowed to say anything for the rest of the evening except yes-sir and no-sir. I said that sounds easy and he yelled at me. I yelled back, "yes sir!" and he laughed, said I was getting the hang of it. It was fun, a game, silly. We ended up both naked in his dining room with me being a "good boy" and doing what he told me. I was a bit giggly, we were just touching and stuff.

Ugh. It got real bad. I don't even want to write it down. I pushed away from him and sat on the floor. Couldn't look at him.  
He asked what the fuck my problem was.  
I said sorry, I didn't know it would feel like that. I've never done it before, just oral.  
He said I should have told him.  
I said I was sorry, but it hurt and I wanted to go home.  
He called me a baby and asked if I was going to cry.  
I grabbed my clothes and got dressed in the hallway.

I don't want to go to work today. I don't want to see him.  
I called Earl but I hung up before he answered then texted to say _oops dialled by accident, see you weekend_

 

Friday  
Marcus called round after work yesterday. He brought some wine and said he was sorry for yelling at me. I said I was sorry I didn't warn him I'd never done anal before. He said if I wanted we could try again only he'd be gentle, take it real slow. Or we could just forget it.   
I said I wanted to do it. So we drank the wine, got naked and he was real nice. Stopped when I needed to, took his time, made sure I was having fun too. It felt so good. Afterwards we lay there for, like, five minutes then he used my shower and went home.

He had meetings all morning so we had to act like nothing happened. I felt like I was grinning all the time. Marcus caught my eye once or twice and just smiled at me. At lunchtime he asked if I'd said anything. I said no of course not, you're my secret, remember? He laughed and stroked my ass, pulled me close and asked if it felt good because it was wrong. I guess it does a bit.

I said I wanted to do it again real soon. He invited me to stay over on Saturday, at the Mansion! He said there are a couple other business types there too, but he's sure we'll get along just fine. I said I'd have to get back real quick on Sunday because that's when I usually see Earl. He frowned and said I had a choice to make, him or Earl, call him by Saturday noon and tell him my decision.

 

Saturday  
I called Earl and explained. He came round right after his shift, like at one in the morning, and asked if I was okay. He said I shouldn't go to Marcus's mansion, he's heard stuff. I asked what stuff? Earl said that one of the front of house staff told him Marcus has, like, weird parties out there. I asked, what do you mean by weird? He said he didn't know, his colleague just overheard a diner talking about one of Marcus's parties and how there was one this weekend. I got angry then, accused Earl of trying to make me break up with Marcus. Earl just sighed, said if I decided to go I should take my old phone with his number on speed-dial and if I needed him he'd come get me. 

We had a proper row then. But I calmed down and let Earl talk, mainly because I was too tired and I know he's always had my back. He read my diary and asked me a whole lot of difficult questions, like:  
Why did Marcus make such a point of telling me it was wrong to want me but then do it anyway?  
Did he make me feel like I had to live up to his expectations, not disappoint him?  
Who said it should be a secret? Who stood to lose the most if anyone found out?  
Was I ever afraid of Marcus?  
Did he make me feel real bad over something small or that wasn't my fault then console me?  
Did he get jealous of my friends and keep me away from them?  
Ugh, so many questions.  
By four I was sobbing on Earl's shoulder. Shit. How did I not see? Earl helped me pack up the stuff Marcus gave me and I used my keycard to put it in the hallway of his apartment. I left the keycard on top.

Earl said he'd call in sick later and I can go to his place for the weekend and he'll look after me. I want to call Marcus, find out it's all lies or I'm imagining being used. But I can see him for what he is now.

Ugh. It's six in the morning, I've been up all night. So has Earl and we're both worn out. We're going to Earl's place now. He says to keep my diary real safe and give Marcus a photocopy of it on Monday. That way I might get a decent reference and a couple months' salary to tide me over until I find a new job.


	4. Week 5

Sunday  
I slept a lot of Saturday. Earl scored most of the weekend off for me. I said it was too much and I'd be okay but he said I was there for him plenty when he needed me, like on his birthdays when he finds out he's nineteen again and on every fourth Sunday when he gets back from camp tired, hungry and stinking.

I told Earl I felt stupid for getting taken in like that, but he said it wasn't all my fault. I'd been manipulated. I stayed at Earl's place all Saturday. After his lunchtime shift we marathoned _Buffy_ and nested on the sofa, competing for the best lines. On Sunday Earl took me for a hike, said fresh air would help. We had a campfire at dusk and came home smelling of woodsmoke. It was nice. 

We talked a lot about what I should do next. Nobody has done anything illegal - I'm twenty four and I agreed to everything that happened. I even instigated some of it. I said I'd been stupid (again), Earl told me to shut up (again). Thing is, I need a job and Marcus could give me a written reference but he could also call his business partners and tell them not to hire me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

So I will go to work tomorrow, act like nothing happened and try to find a way to break it off.

 

Monday  
Earl came with me to my place this morning so I could get changed. I wore my old suit since I gave back the ones Marcus gave me. I wished I hadn't returned the phone, I wanted to know in advance what kind of mood he'd be in. Probably not good.

He wasn't in the office when I arrived but there was a note on my desk to say he had an appointment with the City Council and please rearrange his diary. He wanted me to make an appointment for the two of us to discuss this week's schedule as his last slot of the day. My phone was on the desk too. I turned it on.

There were three missed calls and five messages.  
From Saturday:  
_Sorry you won't be here. You texted me at 5am, are you ill?_  
_Call me when you get this, I want to know you're ok._  
_Have I upset you?_  
_Worried about you, sent a car for you but you're not at home._  
And one from this morning:  
_Please text me to tell me you are at work._  
I sent a text back, "Sorted your diary, you can download it."  
He replied _Good to hear from you, was worried. Talk later._

I spent the afternoon wondering when Marcus would get back and what he would say. I took my break in the canteen. One of the admin staff nudged her companion and pointed to me. She came over and asked if I'd sit with them because I'd be "working out of their office pretty soon by the looks of things." I asked what she meant but she didn't say any more about it, just punched my arm and said I could sit with them anytime I wanted.

Marcus didn't get back until gone five. I took him coffee and sat opposite him with his diary loaded. He smiled at me. He said , "Jake. I was afraid you had quit or something."  
I replied, "I thought about it. I keep a diary. Earl read it and showed me what you've been doing, playing me. He overheard a diner at his restaurant talking about your weekend parties at your mansion. I don't want to be your toy, but I need my job."  
He frowned at that. "Parties? Toy?" He shook his head and put his face in his hands. He called me "Jake, oh honey" and said there had been one time only where that sleazy guy I met last week called a specialist escort agency (or whatever) and things got out of hand. He promised it was nothing to do with him. He said it was real dull without me and he wished I'd been more open with him about my fears. He asked to see what I wrote in my diary so he could show me Earl was wrong and put my mind at rest. He told me he loves me.

He looked so upset I wondered if I'd got it wrong. How could this lovely man be using me? Shit I'm so confused again. I said I'd let him see my diary tomorrow. 

Earl was at my place when I got home. I told him Marcus wasn't angry, he was upset that I'd think him capable of the stuff I accused him of and he wanted to see my diary. Earl had photocopies done already for me. He told me to stay strong and said he'd stay over if I wanted. I said I'd be okay and he went home. Kinda wish I'd asked him to stay.

 

Tuesday  
Marcus asked if he could see me after work to talk. I gave him the photocopied pages from my diary. He asked why I'd copied them and I said I didn't want to show him my whole diary. He said, "Earl reads it." I said yes but Earl has been my best friend for five years, he's allowed and sometimes I write stuff in it deliberately that's for him. He asked me if I ever slept with Earl. I said sleep with - sometimes, have sex with - mind your own business. He went all thin-lipped at that but didn't shout at me.

He spent most of the morning on phone calls and asked me to bring lunch for us both and join him. He said he'd read my diary and he was sorry I'd misinterpreted his actions, he only wants to give me stuff because I can't afford it for myself, and he gets moody because looking after a multi-billion dollar business and trying to start a political career is stressful and maybe I should cut him some slack. He said he hadn't done anything without my consent. I said I know that but I couldn't be in a relationship with someone I was afraid of upsetting. I pointed out that I was so afraid of disappointing him that I'd been too scared to tell him I hadn't done stuff before and he'd been real mean about that. He said he was sorry and hoped he'd made that up to me already, but he couldn't go back and undo the things he did, so maybe we should both just get over it already.

I was angry but choked it back. Everything he said sounded so reasonable. He had meetings all afternoon so we couldn't talk more, then I had all the notes to write up. Just after six, Marcus came out of his office and sat on the edge of my desk. He asked if I still wanted to work for him, I said yes. He asked if I still liked him at all. I was quiet for a while. He didn't push me for an answer, just stroked my hair, leaned over and kissed my forehead. He said he still loves me, he still wants me but he'll back off. Meantime would I please take one of the suits back. I said okay and he asked me to go home with him and pick up a suit for tomorrow. 

I said he could bring one with him tomorrow and I'd get changed at work.

 

Wednesday  
I texted Earl last night just to say I was okay. He wouldn't see it until his shift finished and I'd be asleep by then. I thought a lot about what Marcus had said. Maybe I am putting the wrong interpretation on his behaviour toward me. I dunno. It was all so clear when Earl went through it with me, but Marcus acted so upset that I thought he was manipulating me that I wondered maybe if I overreacted. Ugh.

He was lovely to me today. He brought the linen/silk mix suit I liked so much, left me alone to change in his changing room, complimented my work, kept our interaction strictly professional. I had lunch in the canteen instead of with Marcus. The nice lady from general admin saw me, but she just looked me up and down and shook her head real slow. Weird. At the end of the day, Marcus called me through and said he wanted me to stay on as his assistant and now my first month was up I was due a raise, but if I still thought he was using me I could transfer to general admin on my current salary. I said I'd stay and he said would I go out for a drink to celebrate. He looked real happy so I said okay.

We shared a bottle of wine at his club then he asked if I'd have dinner with him because he still had some pasta left. I said I probably shouldn't go to his place. He said it was up to me, he'd never make me do anything I didn't want but it would be a real shame to waste linguini and pesto like that. So I agreed and he cooked pasta for me. It was nice. After dinner he called me a cab and sent me home with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

I read my diary again and it's like he's two different people. I like this version.

 

Thursday  
Ugh. I have to get out of there. Ugh again. I think I have to play along until I get a chance to leave. You know, quietly look for a new job without Marcus finding out until I'm gone.

He said he had a public meeting tomorrow and would I go home with him after lunch to choose a good outfit, one that suggested ambition and confidence or some other bullshit. I didn't think anything of it, I just said okay because he's been so nice and predictable this week.

Once we'd picked a suit he came on to me. He hugged me, kissed me, said he loved me and had I forgiven him for whatever I thought he'd done. I liked it at first. We made out for a while. He said he wanted me. I said I wasn't sure I wanted to go any further than making out. He said that was fine, just stay a while and see how I feel.

Technically, I suppose I said yes.  
I can't believe I let him fool me again.

 

Friday  
I left Earl a long voicemail last night, had a shower and went to bed. I lay awake until about two when Earl arrived. He didn't say anything, just slipped into bed beside me and held me. I guess I fell asleep after that. 

Hurt a bit this morning. Earl said he thought he should move back in here because although he's only nineteen he can spot snakes better than I can. Is that a scout saying or something? He also said I should take the day off, go see Teddy for medical advice and quit my job on Monday. He said if I refused he'd call in sick and take me to the Desert Flower Arcade Clinic himself. I couldn't make Earl take another sick day, he gets paid hardly anything as it is and times are pretty lean around here. Maybe rooming together again would be a good idea because it saves on rent too. I agreed to go. He called Teddy who said he'd see me right away. Earl took me because his shift didn't start until eleven.

It was pretty embarrassing but I'm okay. When Teddy finished with me (some cream to be applied when necessary and mind how I sit) Earl was in the snack-bar drinking coffee and talking to some ridiculously tall person, like, I swear they were at least seven feet tall but it was hard to see because they were sitting down and the lighting was all wrong so I just saw a kind of silhouette. He got up to help me, smiled and said something about "all sorted", took me home and went to work. I went to work too, thought I might as well get paid for a few more hours since I knew Marcus was at his public debate and would be out of the office all day. 

I don't know how I feel about his disappearance. I guess I'm glad he's gone, but he deserved so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you valda, for a suggestion for the ending and lack of closure.
> 
> I need to go write some proper fluff, right now.


End file.
